


The First Time I...

by CloudyWingless



Category: Kyo Kara Maoh, Kyou Kara Maou!
Genre: Cute, Fluffy, M/M, Mpreg, Sad, Shippy, Spoilers, a story i just wrote
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-30
Updated: 2016-01-30
Packaged: 2018-05-17 03:37:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,895
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5852551
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CloudyWingless/pseuds/CloudyWingless
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Deep in Yuuri's heart, he holds the most important memories of his life which mainly involve this particular blonde boy that happens to be his accidental fiance, yet when Yuuri loves him more than just a friend, how did he think his life would play out? Follow his every kiss, every laugh, and every breath until the very end.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The First Time I...

**Author's Note:**

> Ryker: THIS STORY HURST MY HEART! ENJOY!!! Don't forget to leave a comment!

**The first day** I met the fiery blonde boy, my heart skipped a beat. He stood there with his hands on his hips as he glared me down. He went out of his way to hurt me with his harsh words. The boy managed to get under my skin to the point where my hand made contact with his silky left cheek. How was I supposed to know that meant an engagement in his country?

Being the Maoh had already become a challenge due to this insane fire-wielder.

 **The first time** we went on a voyage together, it was an accident. I only meant to travel with his older brother, my Godfather, but he snuck onto the ship. I never realized how violently ill he could become on the wide open ocean. He was laying in bed with a pot next to his trembling body. He tried to argue with me, but he clammed up and grabbed the pot like his life depended on it.

I hesitantly touched his back to sooth his rigorous sobs. In that moment, I saw a flash of this strong boy’s vulnerable side. I had the urge to pull him close until we saw sweet land.

 **The first time** I saw true beauty was when I adopted my daughter, Greta. My blonde fiance had a strong grudge against humans, so he remained more reserved. Yet, he opened up to her for my sake, and I saw his emerald eyes shine like they were freshly polished gems. My lips curled into a soft smile as he curled himself protectively around his new daughter.

I usually saw him as an annoying possessive brat, but in this moment his true heart shone brighter than the morning sun. My heart thumped in my chest as he smiled in his deep sleep.

 **The first time** I felt true despair was when the four forbidden boxes were opened and I learned what the keys were:

-Conrad’s left arm (his brother/ my Godfather)

-Gwendal’s right eye (his oldest brother)

-my blood

And the worst, his beating heart.

Shinou had been using him as a living puppet for months, so when the ceremony to seal the boxes rolled around, he went blank and proceeded to attack me. Conrad tried to hold him off, but the original Maoh, Shinou’s spirit came down and took the essence of Conrad’s arm and Gwendal’s eye. The room was too dark for me to see my feet, so my big brother held my shoulders and yanked me away as Shinou called the once feisty blonde. Once Shinou ripped out his heart, I watched in agony as his small body dropped to the cold ground like a sack of potatoes.

I screamed his name as my blood ran ice cold through my horrified body. When we escaped, I sat by his side begging him to open his green eyes and see the color return to his pale cheeks. The pressure behind my eyes from holding back my tears grew too painful, but for him, I would walk on hot coals.

We tucked him into his bed until our very progressive mechanic took his body to preserve it in case we beat Shinou and retrieved the boy’s precious heart.

Thankfully, when it was all over, he screamed, “Wimp!” in my face and pulled me close. He nestled his blonde head in the crook of my neck as the portal to return to earth began to close.

That was the first time he ever uttered the words, “I love you, Yuuri,” but not the last.

 **The first time** I kissed him, it was another accident. He was possessed by Shinou again once this ancient love calculator was uncovered. The machine was meant to show us the future that we feared the most. He kidnapped me one night, typing my wrists painfully behind my back. Then, he grabbed my cheeks and forced me to stare into his dull green eyes. Our lips touched briefly until we were torn apart by an intense sleep.

When we woke, I lied and said my nightmare was about him loving me, but I truly saw him sobbing over the rejection he built up inside. I couldn’t bare to see his rosy cheeks stained by unflattering tears.

 **The first time** he backed off was when King Sara came into our lives. The young King could give my feisty blonde a run for his money of the beauty department. My blonde soldier must’ve noticed this and slowly backed off. He even tried to break our engagement and nearly died to keep me as Maoh. I knew this boy was special after putting himself in danger and distress to see me smile, so I pulled his leg a bit.

Yet, it had an adverse effect when he grew distant and submissive. I wanted my crazy, jealous, strong boy back in my arms.

 **The first time** I said ‘I love you’ was out in the garden. He and I were tending to his mother’s odd breed of flower while he avoided all contact with me.

I said to him, “The Beautiful Wolfram are in bloom.”

He nodded gently and inched away from me. The light touched his figure softly as he rose to his feet. He brushed off the dirt clinging to his royal blue uniform that he wore everyday. I wanted to hold him, I needed to see his timid smile. I pushed him into the flower bed and hover over his stretched body. The sweet aroma of the Beautiful Wolfram fluttered around us as I pressed myself closer to his heat. My heart pounded like a drum as I pushed my face so our noses brushed against each other. His cheeks dusted pink as he pondered my motives. I ran the pad of my thumb down his quivering arm as my other hand caressed his cheek.

“I love you, Wolfram,” I whispered in his ear. I proceeded to kiss his neck sweetly as he melted under me.

He pushed me off in rage and started to yell, “Now?! After you pushed me away now you confess?! H-how dare you!” His eyes turned glassy from unshed tears. I held him against my chest to hush him as he threw a slew of colorful words at me. I knew that this is how I wanted to spend the rest of my life, holding this boy in my arms.

 **The first time** I made love was on our wedding night, just following tradition. He looked like a vision sent from heaven dressed in satin white shorts and a long sleeve button down shirt with a black vest over it. His legs covered to above his knee by white socks while his blonde side bangs clipped back with a white flower. He already slipped off his combat boots and let his muscular legs dangle off the edge of my- er I mean our bed.

The day had been draining from start to finish. The royal wedding was like an explosion of floppy colors as the entire kingdom acme to celebrate. We walked down the courtyard hand-in-hand as the sun beat down on our already sweaty heads. I helped him step up the velvet carpeted stairs to get to Ulrike, the priestess in the Temple of Shinou.

He looked glowing as we exchanged our vows and sealed our marriage with a kiss. The kiss was like fireworks exploding in front of my eyes as he shyly held me. Then we danced together letting our bodies get lost in the music. All we heard was ‘Congratulations’ from the noblemen and a dirty look, but the average people wore bright smiles and uttered loving words

So, as he lay on our bed exhausted, I crawled next to him on my stomach and nudged his foot with my own. I used my arms as a pillow while we let the illuminating glow of the moon trickle in the room through the cracks in the satin curtains. He rolled on his side to face me with a content smile. He lazily brushed through my dark hair with his small fingers as he inched his body closer to me.

“What’s got you smiling?” I asked.

“Oh nothing,” he sighed happily, “I just never thought I’d see the day you would actually marry me.”

I shifted my weight so I could lean up and claim his lips. The boy chuckled as he wrapped his legs around my waist and draped his arm over my rib cage. Our lips massaged against each other in perfect harmony. He tasted sweet, like fresh honeydew, and his skin was like butter, slick and smooth. I wanted more of him, I needed _all_ of him.

We were taught of a tradition before we were wed. The couple must become one the night they are sworn to each other. So, he and I remained abstinent, though it was sexually stressful for me. The way his pink nightie clung to his figure and his nude for in the bath. He was like the sweet juicy forbidden fruit I craved.

“Yuuri,” he whispered as his center rubbed against my stomach, “Please.”

My fiery blonde grew hotter as we stripped out of our scratchy garments and slipped in between the sheets. His beauty was stunning as I kissed every inch of his creamy white skin. His gasps, moans, and screams of ecstasy only encouraged me to touch his weak spots and see him wriggle underneath me. When we became one, I felt my body melt in pleasure and passion.

After, I spooned his body contently as I kissed his sticky cheek. He fell asleep, but I admired my new life with my new, and only, husband.

 **The first time** I learned he was pregnant was in the courtyard a year after our marriage. He was training with Conrad when he hit the dirt in the blink of an eye. He had  been acting strange as of late. He would get ill often and his mood fluctuated more, now he collapsed with no warning. Conrad scooped him up and ran to the castle healer, Gisela. I was informed of this event and rushed to our room where the girl’s hands emitted healing magic around my beloved. His emerald eyes flickered open to rest a hand on his throbbing head.

“What’s wrong with him?” I asked frantic.

Gisela giggled with a gently smile and said, “Congratulations Your Majesty.”

“Huh,” I pushed my brows together. Gisela looked over at his brothers and my adviser whom gasped. My husband pouted his lip and looked away from everyone. Our daughter was just as puzzled as she trotted up to the bedside.

“Papa Wolfram, are you alright?” she reached out and held his hand.

“Tell them, Gisela,” he sighed.

“Tell us what?!” I yelped, “Dear, I love you, please tell me what is ailing you!”

“He is pregnant,” the healer squealed.

It completely slipped my mind that males in the land could bare children. My jaw hit the floor at the wonderful news. The room was so quiet, I could hear the wind rustling the trees against the window. The blonde placed his hand over his flat stomach and bit his plump lip. Tears trickled down his face as his eyes locked with the white wall on his side. Conrad nudged me closer to the boy tucked loosely in bed.

“Wolfram,” I breathed his glorious name.

“Well,” he hissed, “Say something wimp! I’m pregnant, do you care?” I knelt by his side sandwiching Greta to the bedside. I wrapped my hand over the one resting on his warm belly to make an effort to portray my approval.

“Of course I care,” I climbed onto the bed and nestled my face in his honey blonde hair, “I was just imagining what our baby will look like.”

He gasped and pulled me on top of him, I tried to hover over his torso to protect our child. He whispered tearfully, “I’m so happy!” I pulled out adopted daughter into the bed to bask in the fresh energy of family.

 **The first time** I held a newborn was the most nerve-wracking experience of my life. It was a soft spring afternoon, the flowers in bloom and the bearbees hatched to pay a visit, my beautiful husband was outside soaking in the new air. His belly was so swollen I feared he would pop, but I dare not tell him since he would toast me with a snap of his fingers. His back arched to balance out extra weight as he rested one hand on his hips to support his baby. He claimed he was nothing but fat and bloated, yet I saw him as a budding mother ready to bloom.

He took a step but doubled over grasping his stomach. Gunter, my silver haired adviser, nearly had a heart attack as he scooped my husband into his arms and sprinted to the castle healer, whom happened to be his daughter. I was in my study with Greta brushing her thick curly brown hair when Gwendal burst into the room. He said, “Wolfram…” and I knew it was time.

I paced outside of the locked door being forced to listen to the chorus of screams from my husband. I could barely imagine the pain he must endure to birth our child. Conrad and Gwendal leaned against the wall guarding their younger brother as he was put in the most vulnerable situation. Greta sat grasping the kitty doll she made for her baby sibling. Hours and hours ticked by as my anxieties grew thicker. I finally sat next to Greta and allowed myself to rest my eyes.

The door swung open pulling me from my unconscious. His mother, the ex Maoh, wore a proud grin. Everyone jumped to their feet at her presence. She welcomed us into the room where tiny sobs tingled like a bell and filled up the empty corners. I gazed upon the pale boy in the bed caked in sweat and tears with dark circles under his eyes. His weakened state was graced by strong motherly glow as he held two little bundles close to his chest.

“Wolfram, you’re so beautiful,” I was overcome by joy as I sat at the edge of the bed and gazed upon the two new faces. One wore rosy cheeks and green eyes while the other pouted and possessed my eyes. Both had tufts of dark hair on their fuzzy little heads. Wolfram chuckled as he kissed one of their foreheads.

“Can I hold one?” I breathed in awe.

“Of course, you are their father,” my Wolfram handed me the pouting child.

“Your Majesty,” Gisela bowed, “I’m proud to welcome your new baby girl and boy. Lord Wolfram was so strong during the birth, he could barely handle one let alone two.”

“Which one am I holding?” I asked as I bounced the child. My tired blonde said, “The Girl.”

I squeaked as I stared into my daughter’s identical eyes. She was so small and delicate in my shaking arms. I have a baby, _two_ babies, and it’s all thanks to the fiery boy that I denied at first. The love of my life holding our son as our adopted daughter joined us.

“What are their names?” Greta asked in amazement.

We discussed this topic thoroughly before, but the names that he said surprised me.

“The girl is Yuri, Yuu for short, and the boy is Bellamy, Bell for short,” the blonde smiled and ran a finger down the baby’s soft cheek, “Isn’t that right Bell?” The baby in his arms gurgled contently.

“Yuri… But that’s-”

“I named her after you. She needs a strong name since she is the oldest and the one to take the throne,” he said. I kissed his chapped lips as every pleasant emotion flooded into me. I wanted to embrace my family and never let go since the peace of this moment was brief as Yuu wailed for attention.

 **The first time** I laughed so hard I cried was when my babies turned 5 years old. Everyone at the castle pitched in to throw the perfect birthday party. My blonde had been running frantic from caring for the children to fulfilling his soldier duties. He would crawl into bed exhausted and fall asleep as soon as his head hit the feathered pillow. He has been pushing the children in my direction to plan out the party and train the new recruits. I’ve been swamped in mountains of paperwork and having the two running around my ankles can cause more problems than what meets the eye. Then my right hand man, the Great Sage Murata, went back to earth to grab my family for the party, so I’m alone with my work.

The sound of stomping approached the door to my study and I braced the impact of the stomps and scampers. The large wooden door being open and all of my papers flew off my desk.

“Daddy!” a tiny voice squeaked through my frustration. My son climbed onto my lap by yanking on my limbs and digging his bony knees into my thighs. My daughter had a stuffed bearbees in her tiny fists which didn’t belong to her.

Yuu has grown bigger and stronger than Bell. He barely survived the womb since his sister strives to be the center of attention. Now, she enjoys to assert her dominance over her brother by bulling him into being her servant. Bellamy understands his weakness and refuses to cause conflict by running to his parents.

Greta blossomed into a bright young teenager. She ties her hair up in a tight ponytail and refuses to wear any form of a dress. She wishes to become a soldier, like her Papa Wolfram, so she trains often since she is aware she cannot inherit the throne. She has taken to her siblings as if they were her own children. Yet I notice her patience growing thin ready to snap like an old rubber band.

“Daddy!” Bell yelled as he held onto my shoulders for support.

“Yes,” I tried to brush the dirt that was smudged on his forehead from playing in the garden.

“Yuu won’t gimme Mochi,” he whined in my ear. His stuffed bearbee has been his best friend since he was 2 years old. His blonde grandmother bought it for him since his smile was like a ray of sunshine of a cloudy day, so we would do anything to see the corners of his lips twitch into a smile. Yuu holding his best friend put him in a state of panic so he ran to me after Greta told him that his mother was busy. His emerald eyes sparkling with salty tears.

I set my gaze then on my stubborn daughter. Her dark hair pulled into pigtails as she smoothed out her nice dress my mother bought for her. She huffed and held the bearbee by the antenna. Yuu had inherited the title of Little Lord Brat after her mother since… damn.

“Yuu,” I sighed.

“No!” she stomped her foot down.

“Why?” I asked the child.

“Because Bell won’t play the game _I_ want,” she growled, “He wants to play with _this_.” She held up the stuffed bearbee. Her muddy feet walked over the scattered papers to reach the side of my desk.

“I don’t wanna play Queen and Servant, you never let me be Queen,” Bell squeaked as he clung to my black uniform.

“You can’t be Queen, you’re not a girl,” she spat as she placed her hands on her hips.

I sighed as I soothed my sobbing son by rubbing circles on his small back. My ears were ringing from the loud cries in my ear as he buried his face in my shoulder. His legs wrapped around my stomach as I bounced him on my knees.

“I’m a Queen,” a soothing voice trickled through the air, “I’m a man.”

“Mama, that’s different,” Yuu stomped again.

Wolfram stood proud with Gerta by his side. His hand rested on his stomach out of old habit from his pregnancy. Beads of sweat rolled down his forehead from running around preparing for the party. He has matured when he became a parent, he grew patience, trust, and a somewhat coolhead.

The children call him ‘Mama’ despite his protest. He understood why his babies titled him as such, so he gets by. I stood to meet my husband. My hands supported my child by placing one on his bottom and one on his back.

“Yuu,” Greta said, “Can you give Mochi back?”

“No!”

“Please-”

“No!”

“Come on-”

“NO!”

Greta began to steam with anger. Her fists clenched as she marched to her little sister and yelled, “You want Bell to play? Then stop bullying him! You hurt his feelings so apologize and maybe he’ll consider playing with a spoiled brat like you!”

The room grew silent as Yuu stared with her pride splattered on the wall. She couldn’t believe her ears as she shook with rage. She let out a shaky breath and trudged to my husband’s side. She placed the bearbee in his hand and grabbed Bell’s dangling foot.

“I’m sorry,” she pouted, “We can play something with Lord Gunter.”

“Actually,” Wolfram smiled, “Come out to the courtyard.”

Bell cried himself to sleep in my arms as I carried him outside. He stirred as the sunlight touched his face and streamers shot around us. Confetti fell from the sky while out closest friends and family joined us. Yuu squealed with happiness as she ran around to catch the confetti while Bell squirmed to be put down. I released my child and wrapped my arms around my blonde’s waist to kiss his cheek. A large banner swung from the from of the castle reading ‘Happy Birthday Yuri and Bellamy’.

Bell tried to fix his messy black hair as Yuu jumped into my mother’s arms. My dad knelt down to hug Bell as the rest of the family joined the children. I spun my blonde around and kissed him on the lips.

“Yuuri,” he mumbled. I hummed in response. He came up and brushed the hair out of my face and said, “I’m pregnant again.”

I felt time stand still again as I put a hand over his stomach again with a similar warmth resonating onto my hand. It thrilled me to know my husband had yet another life inside of him. I lifted him into my arms and spun him around to kiss him. My hands tangled with his silky blonde hair as I smiled into our kiss. “Ew Mama and Daddy are kissing!” Bell squealed as he separated us.

Conrad and Gwendal brought the large birthday cake that the maids spent all day baking. The cake was topped with whipped cream and cherries on top of buttercream vanilla icing. Inside was a chocolate cake with chocolate icing in between each of the four layers. We cut a piece for the children whom proceeded to push their faces in the cake. Greta tried to clean them up but got covered in cake as well. I swiped some icing and poked my blonde’s nose as he giggled.

I couldn’t help but laugh right from my gut at the sight of my two babies covered in the sticky desert and my oldest daughter trying to clean them off. Tears rolled down my cheeks from my laughter as my sides hurt. My mother pulled my love away and began to chat with him as he revealed that he was pregnant and my mother jumped for joy. I laughed even harder as she nearly squeezed the life out of him while Shori gave him yet another speech about hurting me. Conrad and Gwendal kept my children occupied as I fell to my knees laughing from the joys of life.

 **The first time** I felt true pride was when I stepped down from the throne to hand it to my lovely daughter, Yuu. She is now 85 years old, surprisingly I’ve lived so long, it must be due to the Maoh’s powers that reside inside of me. She blossomed into such a beautiful young woman, I wish Greta could’ve been around to see how they have all turned out. Sadly, Greta passed away from old age, she never married and became a famous soldier that we were so proud to call our daughter. My loving husband cried for months as he took a leave of absence over our daughter.

Bellamy grew to become Gwendal’s shadow. He plans to assist Yuu and be here in case his sister needs any help. He grew his hair out to tie it in a blue ribbon so it can scratch the bottom of his neck.

80 years ago, Wolfram birthed our other child whom we named Alexander. He tried to conceive another child after, but quickly became infertile after sustaining a terrible battle wound. He had a miscarriage due to the wound and nearly didn’t recover from the initial shock of losing our baby.

Anyway, today was the coronation for Yuu to become Queen. The entire castle turned upside down to prepare, even the lords from across the land and their children came by to welcome the new Maoh. She was dressed in an elegant evening gown with sequins littering the top. When it hit her hips, it poofed out to frame her figure, she looked just like a Queen. The dress was black for the Maoh while around her wrist, she wore a royal blue ribbon to represent her mother.

Lord von Wincott had another child besides Lindsay, a son whom they named Jay von Wincott, that Bellamy was head over heals for. He would go out of his way to throw himself at the silver haired boy and tries to be subtle but it never works.

Alexander was a free spirit, the blonde boy trained to be a soldier to protect his older sister, he aimed to be just like his mother.

“Daddy,” my daughter walked into the room holding her dress gently in one hand. My eyes prickled with tears as I saw the beautiful woman enter the room. My husband trailed behind her with Bell and Alexander to protect the girl. He was right now was soldier mode.

“You look so beautiful,” I pulled her into a hug, “You know where you get your beauty from? Your mother.”

The man smirked as my subtle compliment.

“Pardon my intrusion,” he young Wincott boy entered the room, “Is Bellamy here?”

Bell ran over to Jay and bit his lips to hold in all of his emotions. I knew I would have a talk with him later.

That night, I laid in bed with my perfect husband letting the moonlight beam over our cuddled bodies.

“Wolf,” I whispered, “You awake?”

“Hm,” the man pressed his body closer to mine. Our bare skin touched as he kissed my shoulder to my neck.

“You think Bell liked Jay?” I asked a serious question.

Wolfram giggled as he kissed my chin, “Dear, you have never been quick to notice things, have you?” I tilted my head, “Those two have obviously been involved in some sort of relationship, whether it’s romantic, sexual-”

“Sexual?!”

“We have to accept that our babies are growing up. Yuu is going to be Queen tomorrow, and if Bell really wants to fall in love then let him,” he wrapped his arms around my waist, “We are old men now, though it doesn’t look like it.”

“I love you,” I whispered in his sandy blonde hair. The shine has already faded due to old age, but he still looks young since it’s a Mazoku sort of aging blessing and curse.

“I love you too,” he kissed the tip of my nose, “Now go to sleep.”

“No~” I whined as I wrapped my legs around his pelvis, “I want to play.”

“Sleep, now,” he growled, “Wimp.”

“Yes sir,” I chuckled as I rolled to my side of the bed only to be spooned by his body.

The next morning, I spotted my Bellamy giggling like a schoolgirl at everything that Jay uttered. Alexander scoffed at the sight and nibbled at his eggs. My husband was helping calm our daughter for today’s events.

“Crazy,” Conrad walked in behind me, “I remember the day you accepted the position as Maoh.” My gentle Godfather placed a hand on my shoulder as he greeted his nephew at the table.

Alexander has never been one for affection unless it’s from Wolfram. The boy favored my husband more than the world, he wanted to even get colored contacts to match Wolfram’s eyes, but we put our foot down at that idea.

My son shot up from the table and went on a search to find his mother.

“You know, at first I thought you and Wolfram would kill each other before you could even get married,” Conrad sighed, “But look at what you two have created. Such beautiful children and a beautiful relationship. He has never been happier, I can’t thank you enough.”

“I love him,” my heart raced at the idea of our love.

“You love who, cheater?” Wolfram burst into the room with his arms crossed over his chest angrily.

“You, silly boy,” I smiled.

I rose to place a kiss on his pouted lips. I grabbed his waist to pull him closer as my hand held his head in place. I tilted my head to deepen our kiss and flicked my tongue over his bottom lip to beg for entrance. He parted his lips and I darted my tongue inside to explore his wet, hot mouth. Little moans erupted through the kiss as he wrapped his arms around the back of my neck.

A clearing of the throat made us part. My fiery husband still dazed from our intimacy while Conrad simply minded his own business. “Your Majesty, Lord Wolfram,” Gunter bowed his head, “We are ready to begin the ceremony.”

Our fingers intertwined as we ran out to the courtyard giggling as if we were newlyweds. Our daughter stood there shimmering in the midday sun as the troops of soldiers lined up for her to walk between. Alexander, Conrad, and Yozak were near the front of the line while Gwendal and Bell waited at the rushing water for us to meet. The noble families swarmed around us, and I noticed a certain Wincott eyeing my baby boy!

“You nervous?” I asked her.

“Y-yeah, what if I can’t grab the water?” she asked.

“Hey, I transported back to earth when I tried, you can’t screw up worse than me,” I elbowed her side.

“True,” Wolfram snicked. I fumed over a him and squeaked, “What did you say?”

“Quiet!” Gunter hushed us, “It’s time!”

The ceremony went well, though it took Yuu a few tries before grabbing the water. At the after party, Bell and Alexander embraced their elder sister for being the new Queen while I basked in the freedom of no responsibilities. Wolfram placed a hand in her hair as tears prickled at the corners of his emerald eyes. His heart clenched as much as mine did so see our baby girl all grown up. Our children grew to be so strong and stunning, we couldn’t be more content.

I beamed over them with happiness as pride swelled in the pit of my stomach. Wolfram yanked me into the family hug as we both kissed our daughter’s cheeks. The entire room could feel the pleasant breeze from our happy little family

 **The first time** I learned I would become a grandfather was two years after Yuu became Queen. We had thrown another party a few months ago to celebrate Alexander’s 82nd birthday. Everyone was invited again, every noble family, which meant Bell would be hanging from Jay von Wincott yet again.

Now that everything has quieted down and were supposed to return to normal, yet my middle son acted odd. He would lock the door to his room and rant to his siblings for hours and even skip meals. He seemed paler than usual and even pulled his uncle’s aside for help. I only know because my husband walked in on our son sobbing to Conrad, which Wolfram sat with the boy and tried to sooth him with his motherly touch.

I paced in my daughter’s study, out of habit, at the thought of my child in pain. Yuu had been signing papers which Bell was supposed to look over her after Gwendal stepped down from nearly having a heart attack, again. Wolfram ordered his brother to rest since their mother had recently passed away from an accident, so he couldn’t lose anyone else.

“Daddy, I love you, but seriously leave,” Yuu growled as she nearly teared her hair out. She spun around in her chair and grabbed my hand to make me stop shuffling my feet against the marble floor. “What’s bugging you?” she asked.

“It’s your brother,” I sighed, “Bell, he’s been acting weird.”

Yuu smirked and spun back around to dip the tip of her quill in ink, “I wouldn’t worry about Bellamy, he’ll be fine.”

“You know something,” I breathed to myself.

I slammed my hands on the desk and stared into the identical eyes, “Please Yuu-chan! For your dear old Dad?”

“Nope, I will not sell out my brother,” she sighed, “Now please.” She gestured to the door.

I was being kicked out by my own daughter!

Once I left, I ran into my fiery blonde man whom appeared frantic. He bit his nails, which he never does unless it’s serious. Bell approached us after taking a deep breath. He leaned away, wishing to break into a sprint and run far away.

“Can I talk to you two?” he trembled.

“Of course Sweetie!” my blonde threw his arms around his son and kissed his forehead. Bell usually wiped it off, but this time he couldn’t think straight.

He brought us to his room and sat us on his plush sheeted bed. His room was Wolfram’s old room since we had no real use for it anymore. Yuu let us stay in our room since she can’t stand the idea of sleeping where she was conceived.

“What’s wrong Dear?” Wolfram asked tapping his foot anxiously. I placed a hand on his knee to try and calm him. Bell had been pacing like I was moments ago, deep in thought with his arms crossed over his chest.

“Bellamy,” I said in a soothing voice, “We are your parents, you can tell us anything. Please, we love you no matter what.”

“I-I know, I just,” he groaned, “I’m so young and- I-I mean I c-can’t just. UGH!”

Shiny tears shed from his dark eyes as he refused to make eye contact as he uttered, “I’m pregnant.”

Wolfram stared at his son with wide eyes and jaw dropped while I suppressed a laugh. I thought Bell was going to tell us he was dying, but he’s only pregnant? It was like a weight was lifted off my shoulders from the suspense of terrible news.

“Say something,” he whined as he stomped his foot.

“W-who- when?” Wolfram tried to make sense of his baby having a baby.

Though Bell is 87 years old, he is still rather young. Wolfram and I conceived children when he was well in his mid 90s, which was still very young. Bell is equivalent to a 17 year old human boy, so I can see where the fear is festering.

“At Alexander’s party,” he hiccuped from his sobs, “J- Von Wincott and I snuck away, we were tipsy and we just- I didn’t know I could get pregnant! Please don’t be mad!”

I let out a laugh as I shot to my feet and held my son in my arms. I rested a hand on his stomach to show my approval of the child. “Bell, you shouldn’t be upset, this is wonderful news! I’m so excited to be a grandfather!”

Wolfram was hesitant to join our embrace since he was raised in a culture that said this sort of act was severely frowned upon. He simply asked, “Have you told Lord Von Wincott yet?”

“N-no, I was scared,” he sighed, “But I can’t hide it much longer, I’m nearly four months along and Gisela said I would start showing soon. Mama, I’m really scared.”

“Baby,” Wolfram joined us to  hold our son, “I was scared when I learned I was pregnant with you and your sister. I was even married to your father and I was still scared, it’s normal to have that fear of uncertainty, but know that you’ll always have me and your father, and Yuu and Alexander. We all love you and your baby.”  

“Mama,” Bell smiled.

The next month, Bell’s stomach began to peek out from the hem of his shirt as the baby within him grew. He invited Jay over so he could discuss this matter as mature adults. I stood proudly next to my pregnant son as he told the man that impregnated him and asked what will happen.

Jay rose to his feet and slapped Bell across the left cheek hard. Before I knew it, I was giving away my child to nestle himself in another man’s arms.

Then, months later, Bell went into labor and birthed a healthy young boy with pretty dark hair and blue eyes. He was happier than ever.

“Hey Wolfram,” I nudged my husband as his grandson was handed to him, “We are old.”

“I miss this,” Wolfram smiled, “Remember when I gave birth the first time? Remember how small Yuu and Bell were? Now look, our small little boy who nearly didn’t survive just gave us the gift of our first grandchild.”

Alexander and Yuu sat by Bell’s side as he and his new husband basked in the glory of family. My little grandson smiled at me before squirming his way back to his mother’s arms.

“What’s his name?” Alexander asked as he let a little smile crack on his attempted pouty face.

“Wolfgang,” our son smiled, “After my mother, Wolfram.”

Wolfram let out a happy squeal and kissed our son’s sticky forehead.

Yet this wasn’t the only child they gave us, the couple proceeded to have five more children to make a grand total of six. He had four girls and three boys each named:  
(listed from oldest to youngest)  
1\. Wolfgang von Wincott-Shibuya  
2\. Sirena von Wincott-Shibuya  
3\. Alexandria von Wincott-Shibuya (after Alexander)  
4\. Shori von Wincott-Shibuya  
5\. Jennifer von Wincott-Shibuya  
and 6. Greta von Wincott-Shibuya (after his late older sister)

Yuu found a husband, he was half human and half demon, yet the two never bothered with children since Yuu learned she was infertile. Yet she had her hands full with her nephews and nieces begging Bell to stop popping out children. Alexander had no interest in love nor children, he simply acted at the personal bodyguard to protect his family

 **The first time** I felt utter heartbreak was when I held my husband’s hand as he took shallow breaths. Though he was an old man, he didn’t look a day over 85 which was his beautiful curse. Our children gathered in the room with us with Conrad since Gwendal passed a while ago with Gunter and Anissina. Conrad was reaching his time, but he never thought he’d see the day that his feisty little brother lost the fight against some foreign illness that even the best healers couldn’t fix. Yet the illness wasn’t contagious, it was the oddest thing.

“Yu-uri,” he croaked as he looked at me with dull emerald eyes. The fire that burned eternally inside of him had already been extinguished. “I’m scared.” he whispered as tears trickled down his face, “I don’t want to die.”

“Baby, it’s okay,” I tried to hush him.

“Hold me.”

I slid into bed and rested his head on my chest. I smoothed out his knotted blonde locks as his once flaming body turned colder. His sobs grew lighter as I kissed his head.

“Kiss me,” he squeaked. I pressed my lips against his colder ones still feeling the spark that we’ve had for years.

Wolfram trembled in my arms as he waited for his heart to take it’s last beat and for him to gasp his last breath. The man was petrified.

“Wolf,” I said, “It’s okay, you’ll be okay. I promise. Everything will be nice, please baby just fight this illness, I know you can.”

“I can’t wimp,” he yelped, “I tried. I just-” he gasped for air briefly.

“Don’t speak Wolfram,” I hushed him as he nestled his head on my chest to hear my heartbeat, “We’ve been through so much together, and now I know we can get through this. I love you, Wolfram von Bielefeld. I have loved you for so long and I will never stop loving you until the end of time. You have given my life so much flare, like our children, you gave me the gift of children and family. I am eternally grateful to you.”

His trembling stopped as he weakly traced the creases in my shirt. “I love you too,” he breathed, “I’m tired Yuuri.”

I knew how much pain he had been in for the past month trying to fight this illness. The poor boy deserved a rest.

“Sleep, my love,” I brushed my fingers through his hair, “Till morning comes.”

Yet, it never came, for Wolfram’s heart stopped beating in that moment.

“Wolf,” I shook him, “Wolfram!”

The blonde boy lay peacefully in my arms, he looked like an angel yet again. “Save me a spot in heaven,” I whispered tearfully as I kissed his cheek and got out from under him. I rested his head on his pillow as I dried his tears stained cheeks to make him look more peaceful.

“Mama?” Yuu inched closer, “No…”

Bell put a hand on her shoulder and one on his pregnant belly, it will be his seventh child. Alexander curled to his brother’s side at the sight of his beloved mother’s body.

I bet Greta met him and told him that everything will be alright. They are probably together discussing the garden that he had to leave behind and his life with everyone. Maybe Gwendal is there to sooth his shock and welcome him with open arms. Maybe Cheri, Gunter, Anissina, my mother, father, and brother are all there to hold him. My heart ached at the sight of my once lively blonde whom used to yell ‘WIMP’ and ‘CHEATER’ at me on a daily basis.

We gave Conrad space to say farewell to his baby brother. Bell ran into Jay’s arms and sobbed over the loss while Alexander stuck by my side.

“Hey,” I smiled at him, “You can cry.”

“No, crying is for the weak,” Alexander’s voice began to break with each word.

“Mama would’ve wanted you to cry for him, he loved being the center of attention. Plus, crying only means you are strong. I remember when I left here nearly permanently, I turned around and Mama was sobbing. He tried to hold it in, but his tears made me realize how much he cared for me.” Before I was finished with my speech, my youngest clung to my jacket and cried till his little heart’s content.

I soothed the boy as I let tears slip down my own cheeks as the happy memories of my husband flooded my mind. I could almost hear his cheerful voice in the lonely corners of the castle calling for me and telling me how much he loved me. I could almost smell his intoxicating aroma of sweet Beautiful Wolframs while I could almost feel his presence holding me.

My heart shattered that night as I lay alone in bed wishing for my husband to crawl next to me and kick me in his sleep. I cuddled his old pink nightie as I drifted into a dreamless sleep.

The next day, I learned that my Godfather passed in his sleep, yet I did not grieve, only found it sweet since I knew how close he was to the blonde. I knew Conrad would follow Wolfram even to death to make sure his little brother kept out of trouble. We buried the two together with the rest of the family.

Through thick and thin, better and worst, sickness and health, I have been with these marvelous people. Each of them helped me whether it was to smile or with my parenting. Now I look to see the lives they left to live on in their memory.

With every death comes life, since Bell went into labor and delivered a healthy baby boy, which he named Conrad in memory of the brave soldier.

 **The first time** I saw my blonde again was the day I died. It had been many years since my husband passed and I was withering away to old age, like a flower in winter. My daughter sat by my side along with my two sons. The group couldn’t stand to see me in my death bed, but they knew I wanted to see Wolfram more than anything in the world. I needed to hold him and kiss his sweet lips while we lay in the garden filled with the richest scents and discuss our future like we did when we were young.

“Daddy,” Alexander squeaked.

“Cry,” I smiled, “Cry for me, it’s alright. I love you all dearly and I’m grateful to have known you, my babies. I’m happy to have gotten to know my grandchildren thanks to you, Bellamy. I’m happy to know that this kingdom will run smoothly thanks to you, Yuri. I’m so happy to know this home will be protected thanks to my baby, Alexander. Now, I must go. My time is running short here and I have someone waiting for me.”

“No Daddy please!” Bell screamed as tears rushed down his face.

“Yuuri?” an angelic voice twinkled in the room. I looked around yet no one else heard it. “Have you forgotten me already, wimp?”

There stood a boy in beautiful white garments and an angelic glow around him. He looks just like he did when we first fell in love, yet I guess this is how it works. He approached the side of the bed and smiled, “I’ve missed you.”

“W-Wolfram,” I breathed.

“Come on, it must hurt,” Wolf smiled, “It’s okay Yuuri, Greta is waiting for us. Just take my hand, I promise everything will be alright.”

I reached out and took his hand, in one flick I was out of my body and looked like a 15 year old again. I gasped as I saw my body go limp and Bell cry.

Wolfram went on his toes and kissed me. It felt so real, so calming.

“I love you,” he smiled, “I’m happy you’re here.”

“I love you too,” I kissed my fiery blonde again to the chorus of our children mourning my loss, “They will be fine, right?”

“Of course,” Wolfram chuckled, “They have us to guide them now, but we can’t do it here, plus, your mother is eager to see you again.”

“Take me home,” I said and we stepped into the bright light hand-in-hand like we were young again.

**Author's Note:**

> Ryker: SO! HOW WAS IT?!
> 
> I was thinking of making a spin off series with Bellamy and when he got pregnant and stuff, like how he reacts to it going to everyone except his parents.  
> Also, I like the idea of Yuu having no children and being a strong leader since in my mind, she isn't the type, he only one out of the three is Bell. Also, sorry Alexander didn't get much character development, he just came in later, and he's supposed to be distant since he is a lot like Wolfram being the youngest of the brood and the prettiest boy. He wanted to prove himself.  
> I own these three characters, they are my creations while the rest I do not own. (concept art of the children is welcome and you can use my characters in your stories if you'd like)


End file.
